Desire
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kyuubi could feel the mating season is around the corner making him more edgier then normal. He curses his luck when he receives his own body as his desire to have Naruto as his mounts to new levels.
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: It been a while since I did a Naruto fic and been in the mood to write a Kyuubi/Naruto after reading several wonderful ones. I'm not sure if this one has been done but if not that be an interesting to see. Try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.**

***pouts*I don't own Naruto at all though I wish I did.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Warning: Strong language and lemon

Pairings-KyuuNaru with hints of Jirtsu

Summary: Kyuubi could feel the mating season is around the corner making him more edgier then normal. He curses his luck when he receives his own body as his desire to have Naruto as his mounts to new levels.

* * *

Desire

Inside the cage behind the seal pace a tall man with red hair instead of the huge nine tail fox. He begins to mutter under his breath glad that his container is fast asleep. He could see the image of the cute whisker boy sleeping in his bed not having a care in the world. He shook his head quickly to get rid of the image before he has his own problem to deal with.

"Of all times for that damn season to come has to be now." He mutters softly going through the old memories of his container. He felt a small smile form with memories of their conversations and arguments. He loves seeing those beautiful blue eyes shine with fun and anger and those kissable lips pouting in a begging manner to be taken. He wants to lavish his affections on the knuckle head but refrain himself. Damn the fucking innocent when it comes to sex doesn't help the man when the boy asks naively.

He couldn't forget that day at all. The embarrassment and will power not to jump on the boy is something Kyuubi doesn't want to go through again. He sighs relaxing his mistakes now and wish he could make things better for the boy. He should have grown up with his parents instead of as an orphan. If there's a way for Kyuubi to tell Minato he's sorry. He shook his head lying on the floor feeling tired himself. Kyuubi falls asleep with a small smile on his face not even suspecting the surprise in store for him.

-Following Morning-

The sun light enters the apartment to show two people sleeping side by side. The shorter of the two yawns opening his eyes to the world showing the ocean blue color. He rubs eyes getting the sleep out of them. The teen didn't expect to see a red head man sleeping besides him. His mouth drops open and begins to water seeing the man slowly smirk in his sleep not even noticing the fox ears or tail. "What the fuck is going on?" He didn't mean to shout it but it had a desire affect nerveless.

The man jumps up gazing around ready to destroy only to see the blond knucklehead staring at him with fear. He growls out not even noticing his own body as of yet. "Brat what is the damn reason for waking me up this early?"Naruto's eyes grew big as he heard the familiar voice of Kyuubi. He starts to shake slightly before letting a few choke giggles. Kyuubi stares at the blond boy in front of him touching his cheek almost tenderly when he notice he's in his own body. He lets out a groan feeling the heat shoots straight to his groin at the tears in those needy blue eyes. Even when the kit is scared or hurt he's down right adorable and fuckable.

He suddenly shouts out glad the boy soundproof his home for creating something the other day. "DAMN THAT FUCKING SHINIGIAMI!"

Naruto stares at the man moving closer wiping the tears out of his eyes. A part of him knew this man is Kyuubi no kitsune but he isn't doing anything at all. Why isn't the stupid fox trying to escape and destroy the village? He watches Kyuubi pout slightly muttering more under his breath getting the small teen to giggle softly.

Kyuubi hides a smirk satisfied to see his kit happy. He stares at the red kimono with black slash around his waist and the edges of his sleeve. At least it's his less formal attire. He shook his head running his fingers through his hair smelling the arousal in his kit at the action. His red eyes slowly darken in lust trying to decide to take the kit now or wait.

Naruto moves closer to Kyuubi till he could crawl on the youkai's lap nuzzling close subconsciously. He didn't mean to wriggle his ass on the warm lap. He felt something probing at his backside not seeing the desire in the youkai's eyes getting more apparent with each movement. His blue eyes holding confusion and trust surprise the man.

"Kyuubi do you think Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage will know what happen?" Naruto ask meekly.

Kyuubi growls deep in his chest not quite able to talk. All his blood rushing south gets him light headed. He nearly chokes as Naruto place his head on his chest breathing deeply for a few minutes then falling asleep. Kyuubi gulps trying to bring down his arousal to minimal existence if it's possible. The kit has to look down right adorable and weakening the kitsune's will power.

He whispers softly to the sleeping teen on his lap even though he couldn't hear him. "I'm sure they may know something, Kit."

Kyuubi sighs focusing the two chakra signatures of the two precious people that really took the kid in their hearts. He raise bit of his charka to get their attention with out working up the whole village. He knew most of the rookie nine is on dates or hanging out somewhere. He tries to remember if that Nara kid is visiting Temari in the Sand village. He didn't even have to count to ten when the two arrive in front of the door. He could hear the key turning as a blonde woman with a white hair man enters the apartment.

He could hear the soft conversation making him want to laugh. He knew those two really deserve the other in their lives. He laughs waking up the sleeping teen in his lap as the older couple's eyes widen at the sight of him.

He listens to his blond kit reply. "Hi Granny Tsunade, Pervy Sage what's going on?"

Jiraiya answers gazing at the tall red head man holding his godson on his lap. "Just who are you?"

Kyuubi sighs softly muttering, "I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune only in my human form. You should be honor that I'm in this form were I just observer only and don't attack unless necessary."

He watches with a smirk as the blonde woman shook her head not quite believing he's really out of the seal. Her brown eyes narrows and snaps at him. "How did you get out of the seal?"Jiraiya nods watching carefully ready to attack if something should happen. He won't let this fox hurt the blond teen he grew to love as a grandson even though he's his godson. He could see this is no clone but the real deal. He heard of the legends Kyuubi did change into a human at times though those events are rare.

Kyuubi scowls at Tsunade answering. "I have no idea why out of the seal other then the fucking Shinigami did this as a punishment."

Jiraiya notice Kyuubi twitch every so often as Naruto wriggles around on his lap. The slight hint pink of the blush on his cheeks and the lust look in the red eyes. The white hair Sannin smirks knowingly. Its mating season and the fox is fighting the effects. 'So he likes Naruto eh? What is he going to do about it? The boy doesn't have any significant other really and is actually naive when it comes down to sex and love.' He muses slightly not wanting to grab the paper and put down his newest idea even though if his best friend and lover get a wind of it she'll beat him to a bloody pulp.

Jiraiya thinks thoughtfully getting everyone else curious of what he's planning. He smirks having a plan in mind and he'll fill in Tsunade later. He replies smugly, "Naruto keep Kyuubi hear and stay here for now till a mission comes to you."Naruto pouts calling out to his sensei, "Why?"

Kyuubi caught on what the toad sage meant and blushes at the spot. He muffles his groan getting more excited with that cute and kissable pout of his blond kit's lips. He's about to snap at the older man then at Naruto for wriggling more on his lap. He's not going to be able to walk for some time as it is. Tsunade understood what's going on seeing the sight before her and she gives Jiraiya a smile. "Because Naruto you are going to be busy with Kyuubi for sometime. Don't forget the soundproof jutsu or the whole village is going to be wondering where the screams are coming from."

Naruto looks confuse while Kyuubi groans tightening his grip on the small boy. He glares at the two adults as they left the apartment laughing. He's defiantly going to get them next after the Shinigami if he has the chance.

He lets out a groan as Naruto ask cutely. "What do they mean I'm going to be busy with you Kyuubi?"

"Brat just shut up!" Kyuubi shouts before pouncing on the boy. His fight against the need to have Naruto as his comes over him.

He kisses the soft velvet lips earning the many mewls and moans for his effort. He never tastes something as sweet as Naruto before. He pulls back feeling the need for air. He smirks at the flush look on the blond teen's face as he asks huskily. "Get it now brat?"

Naruto nods quickly wanting to have that feeling again and wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders of the fox as his heart pounding in his chest. He feels light headed and all the blood rushing to his groin. He whimpers as the man's nails rakes over his shirt. He wriggles around wanting to feel skin against skin contact.

Kyuubi unbuttons the shirt Naruto wears to bed. He could see the pale skin looking ravishing enough to eat. He growls darkly kissing the blond's neck leaving a mark of possession on him. He licks and bits his way down from his neck to the blond chest. He licks the nubs till they harden under his ministrations. His sweet uke is cooperative and willing.

The smell of his arousal filtering in Kyuubi's nose makes him want to shout this boy is his. Breathing in more deeply his eyes widen at the hint smell of a bearer on Naruto. He knew there are some clans that have bloodlines to be bearers. If he remembers correctly both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze is a couple of the clans that are like that. If there aren't enough of men or women they have bearers left. The bearers suppose to be treasure with in the clans.

Kyuubi moans knowing he's going to have to be careful or there's a possibility of a kit running around. He growls out questioningly, "Do you want this brat?"

Naruto moans arching up as those warm hands rack his sides. The heat is bothering him and wants a release. He never felt this type of pressure before. He wants to say no and yes at the same time. He could feel slight wetness between his legs making him whimper getting the red head to slip his hands beneath his pants to wrap around him. He's glad he wore no underwear beneath his pants the night before or it is another annoying article of clothing to take off.

Kyuubi smirks pumping the erect length as his twitch in response to every shiver, moan, mewl and trembles passing his sweet blond's lips. He listens closely as Naruto mewls out, "I w-want you Kyuubi!"

It's enough for Kyuubi to rip off the blond's pants and take his erected length under five minutes. Naruto wriggles and bucks his hips up wards getting Kyuubi better access. Kyuubi purrs getting his blond container to scream out in ecstasy. He sticks a finger in the blond's opening to find it already wet and ready to be taken. His suspicions of Naruto being a bearer now confirm. He wriggles the digit around getting Naruto to wriggle more. Naruto could feel something is in him but it felt weird. His eyes widen feeling another finger going in as a moan escapes his lips. He feels himself being stretch. He lets out a scream of pleasure from the top of his lungs feeling the skill fingers touch a bundle of nerves. He closes his eyes in bliss as Kyuubi chuckles deeply getting him to blush. Naruto never knew his feelings for his jailer begin to change over the time their conversations became more frequent. He let himself submissively be taken as the fingers are replace by something more thicker and hotter making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

Kyuubi kisses his sweet uke's tears away. He wait's a few minutes till Naruto roll his hips suggestively. He thrust several time inside finding the prostate after a couple of thrusts getting his Naruto to scream out. Who knew the knucklehead is a screamer and a natural even though he was a virgin. He growls out biting the soft flesh on the boy's neck marking him as his. It was a subconscious movement. He pumps the erect length a few times hitting the blond's sweet spot making him cum on their chest. He releases in the tight folds forgetting the bearer thing for several minutes kissing the blond.

He collapses on the smaller boy feeling tired and complete for a long time. He should pull out of his blond kit but seeing the sleepy look with flush cheeks tempts him not to. He smells Naruto carefully cleaning them up with a towel he found on the floor. He sighs with relief seeing there's a jutsu on the boy to stop him from conceiving. He thinks quickly and figures it must have been Jiraiya and Tsunade.

He smiles curling around the sleeping teen murmuring. "Maybe this mating season won't be so bad after all."

* * *

**Arashi: Its finish now though not sure if I should make this into a full story or leave as is. Well hope you guys will enjoy this story. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Arashi: From the reviews that I read I could see many want to see this to be longer. You guys got your wish. ^^

Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.

Pairing- Kyuubi/Naruto, Tsujir and hints of others.

Warnings- Lemons, Mpreg, language and possible Ooc

* * *

Chapter 2

Kyuubi wakes up some time later feeling his kit cuddle closer to him. He chuckles softly playing with the soft blond strands. He gaze around trying to think if there's any food around. A roguish smirk touches his lips. He's hungry but its not quite food that will fulfill his appetite.

Moving away from the sleeping blond the man mentally counts in his mind as one of his tails trail down the slim body. Naruto shivers moaning in his sleep twisting around until he laid on his back. Kyuubi smirks as his tail trails down the young ones' stomach getting giggles and moans.

"Cute," he whispers then stops.

Did he, Kyuubi no Kitsune called someone cute? He must be really going soft now. He shakes his head stop teasing Naruto heading in the kitchen. To his dismay there is nothing in the cupboards or fridge. He sighs running a hand through his long red hair. He picks up the note and chuckles at the contents..

__

Naruto here is someone for some food. If someone tries to kick you come straight to me and I'll deal with it. No one will do that to my precious person.

Granny Tsunade.

"That's sweet of her." Kyuubi whispers walking back to the room waking up Naruto with a sweet kiss.

He watch the blue eyes blink with sleep as a yawn passes those pink lips. Naruto answers voice fill with sleep. "I could get use to waking up like that."

Kyuubi laughs proud his kisses are addicting. He tells his container. "There is no food but found this in the kitchen instead."

He watch Naruto read the note as tears forms. Naruto smiles gratefully whispering, "I got to thank her later on.."

He smiles at Kyuubi who grab some clothes for Naruto o change. "Let's go to the market to get some food. Along with items we may need later on. "

Naruto blush darkly at the look of desire in the red orbs. His mouth dries up wondering if he's enough for Kyuubi. Would the other need a better lover then him? He smiles changing quickly yelping out when Kyuubi pinches his but.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto shouts as the man leaves the room laughing his head off.

* * *

Walking down the down Naruto notice the glares he receive are a bit less. He's surprise by the raw feeling of jealously as women and men stares at the red head besides him. That's his fox they are looking at not their's. He blinks why is the jealous there? Does it mean he likes Kyuubi?

Kyuubi smirks smelling the lust, love, and jealous coming off the blonde. He place a hand on the boy's shoulder getting a few woman to gasp how cute. He whispers to him. "Behave and there may be ramen for you later."

Naruto perks up chatting as if nothing's bothering him. Kyuubi smiles softly only Naruto could see. He watch the people in the market try to rip his kit off but gets a glare in return. After getting the food they need to eat. Kyuubi bought some silk scarves along with a nice pair of leather clothes he like. Along with a collar he has the tags specifically say the following words. "Lord Kyuubi's pet."

Oh boy Naruto is in for a treat. Kyuubi chuckles then stops seeing the blond friends walk towards them. He smirks a bit getting the girls to blush along with a few of the boys.

"Who is this?" Sakura ask curiously just as Ino blush a dark red seeing the coy win Kyuubi sent her.

"Um…he's my…er…"Naruto fumbles unsure how to explain.

He didn't expect for Kyuubi to tilt up his head kissing him in front of the others. He close his eyes moaning in the kiss. Those strong arms wraps around him after placing the bags down. He growls possessively getting their audience gaze away at the sight.

Kyuubi pulls away gazing particularly at Sasuke then the others. "I'm his lover."

"HIS WHAT?"

* * *

**Arashi: it's a bit short but figure a small cliff hanger would work. Should it be just Kyuubi/Naruto or did want someone with them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Ideas or suggestions you want to see in this fic is also helpful. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: The debate for if it should be Kyuubi/Naruto or Kyuubi/Naruto/? Will go on for now. Might have tiny bit of Sasuke joining but never that close. A slightly lime scene which not to happy about personally but its to get me again in the rhythm. Debating if Itachi should show up and seem good or evil. **

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all. **

Pairing- Kyuubi/Naruto, Tsujir and hints of others.

Warnings- Lemons, Mpreg, language and possible Ooc even Threesome/Moresome.

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone stares dumbfound at the blond who grins sheepishly at them.. Most of the girls gulp back trying not to imagine such a fine creature and Naruto going at it. Slight hints of blood forms and daze expressions on their faces. The guys on the other hand had mix expression, disbelief to pure jealousy. Kyuubi smirks smelling the jealousy coming off the Uchiha.

'Interesting very interesting,' He muse smirking getting an idea to his mind. To drive all the girls to their breaking point he licks the shell of the blond's ear getting a soft mewl to come out. Sure enough the girls squeal before falling back. To make things more interesting he runs his hands near the blond's pants while licking the ear as more soft sounds of encouragement

Sasuke licks his lips watching the scene unable to pull his eyes away. He watch the man's hand dip in the dobe's pants obviously fondling the erection Naruto is supporting. Oh god he really wants to join but finds Kyuubi's eyes warning him off. This is his Naruto. He gulps a bit trying to think of something else other then heading home soon to relive himself.

"Come my sweet Pet," Kyuubi purrs watching the others' reaction at the sight.

Naruto wriggles feeling the kitsune's hand still pumping him making his moans get louder. He didn't care the others are watching. He just want to be taken by Kyuubi. He whimpers feeling the release he desire as he comes in the older man's hand. He pants slightly opening his eyes while Kyuubi licks his hands clean.

"Want to join us, Sasuke-chan?" Kyuubi purrs rather teasingly making the Uchiha boy to blush slightly huffing with annoyance. "Well its time for us to go."

Naruto nods walking unsteadily until Kyuubi picks him up growling softly to him. "Mine to torture my pet."

Naruto only could blush while waving to his friends over Kyuubi's shoulders calling out to them, "I'll see you guys later."

Sasuke could only watch regretfully for a few moments shifting in his spot knowing he's going to have to make his leave soon. Oh god he's going to have to take a very cold shower if he doesn't fantasize what that Dobe will be going through.

"Who would have thought Naruto be responsive to a guy," Sakura murmurs earning a soft chuckle from Ino.

"Sakura all of us known Naruto been gay for years but he been afraid to tell you," Ino tells the other girl getting Hinata to nod rather shyly glance at Kiba who grins back at her with a smirk.

"Of course I'm bi I can say he would be a good uke," Kiba answers wriggling his brows laughing hard as the others roll their eyes.

Sasuke twitches walking off a bit with annoyance grumbling under his breath. He just wave Sakura off not seeing two pair of eyes.

"Eh Itachi-kun why are we here?" A male voice ask the one called Itachi

Itachi could only twitch with annoyance gazing at Deidara muttering, "Why couldn't Sasori watch you?"

"Danna is sick with a cold," Deidara answers with a pout then gaze in the distance with concern.

Sweat dropping Itachi lead the other farther in the village to the secret place he has within the village. Why does he have to be stuck with strange idiots? Its not like he's going to get laid anytime soon. Though he may first before his poor younger brother. With that thought the normal stoic man snickers with amusement scaring Deidara at the sight of him laughing.

* * *

**Arashi: Short I know but something to slowly bring this one back. ^^; Slight writer's block still but next chapter may feature a practical lemon between Kyuubi/Naruto or a fantasy of them that Sasuke has in the shower haven't decided yet. *Sweatdrops***


	4. Chapter 4

**Arashi: Many want it to be Kyuubi/Naruto so may keep it as that but for others I'm willing to do Kyuubi/ Naruto whoever as separate one shots or in a series of one shots with any pairing of threesome of Kyuubi/'Naruto/? If they wish to have it that way. Though this chapter will have more of a fantasy take of Kyuubi/Naruto in two boy's mind though let say Sasuke may get lucky if he's good but that's if though. Anny suggestion for Itachi is good though don't think he'll be with Kyuubi or Naruto.**

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.**

Pairing- Kyuubi/Naruto, Tsujir and hints of others.

Warnings- Lemons, Mpreg, language and possible Ooc even Threesome/Moresome.

Fantasies -_ Kiba's_ and **_Sasuke's_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lucky Dobe and Bastard

Storming to his lonely home that he lives in on his own, Sasuke groans feeling himself loosing his self control. Gulping he manage to keep his composure until he reaches so far before starting to run. The idea of that doobe mewling under a strong looking man makes Sasuke to drool then chokes at the direction his thoughts are leading him to. What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like he's into guys right? Oh he'll admit Naruto is more of a brother or friend that he would like to tease but that's about it.

"AH KYUUBI!"

Sasuke chokes even more nearly stumbling over his feet at the mere sound of Naruto's voice heard though out the village. He didn't have to look around to see others blushing or wondering what is going on. Oh Kami must the gods be against him? He nearly yelps when someone accidentally bump to him in his own compound making him stare in shock of a pair of eyes he seen earlier.

"Kiba what the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke all but growls at the other who shrugs slightly rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I was told to check on you," Kiba answers a bit not really looking at the other really wanting to get laid but hearing Naruto is going at it he just wants a damn shower. "I….er….this is embarrassing…. But can I use your shower here? I can't at home with…well you know.."

Sasuke's face darken a bit along with Kiba's not wanting to admit what its doing to them as they heard Naruto Scream out Kyuubi's name and something about going faster. They glance at the other before Sasuke leads them inside as Kiba stays on his tail trying not to groan hating the fact he could smell the sex even where he is. Thank god well depending on one point of view not to smell it but damn how many times are they going to be like this? That's the only thought cross his mind when Sasuke toss a towel at him

"Shower is on your right," Sasuke snaps feeling his own arousal shifting in his shorts uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Kiba murmurs gazing at that ass walking away wishing he could ride him.

Wiping the drool away Kiba heads in the bathroom turning on the shower. Seeing the water is icy cold, the teen quickly strips his clothes jumping in the water not realizing Sasuke is doing the same thing at that moment. The brunette moans in delight allowing the water cool his muscles. Lost in his thoughts Kiba begin to imagine what Naruto is going through with Kyuubi.

_"Are you ready my sweet," Kyuubi purrs in the blond's ears earning a breathless moan._

_"Kyuubi take me already," Naruto moans opening his legs wide pouting adorably as his pink tongue licks his lips._

_"Want me to be nice or naughty?" The red head kitsune ask purring while running his hands over the quivering body. "Such a beautiful creature."_

_Naruto moans arching his back as Kyuubi licks his nipples while gently nibbling and suckling. Naruto's hands runs through the silky red locks as he gasp out, "I don't care! Just take me already!"_

_Kyuubi caress the soft skin with his hands until he grabs Naruto making him scream at the touch earning a smirk. He slowly travels down licking and nibbling the beautiful skin of his small lover loving the fact he's so responsive to his touch.. _

_'Kyu nah," Naruto whines out hearing that other snickering making him pout._

_He close his eyes in bliss when the older man thrust in him only to open his eyes to find the desire dancing with another emotion he couldn't place. He gasps more as Kyuubi finds the rhythm that has them both panting until the small blond screams out._

_"What's that?" Naruto ask innocently getting Kyuubi to growl._

_"Your special spot, little one," the kitsune answers with a dark purr earning a deep red color._

_"Why is it so special?" Naruto ask with a mewl…_

Kiba shakes his head seeing he's already hard unable to hold onto the fantasy then grabs his cock jerking to the rhythm he could only see. He growls out coming in his hand, "Lucky Bastard."

* * *

-Other side of the Uchiha Compound-

Sasuke moans letting himself sink into the hot spring hoping this would cool off his body. Gazing a head the teen just gives a content sigh letting himself relax just as another loud scream is hard through the village getting him to blush a bit. Shaking his head he wonders what its like to be laid which is something he usually doesn't think much about. Glancing around quickly want to reassure himself he's alone in the hot springs despite having an unfortunate guest he lets his mind drift to the fantasy building in his mind.

_**"Master I want to know if this please you?" A sultry voice asks getting a pair of red eyes to widen at the sight of the beautiful blond boy wearing some strange outfit similar to a maid.**_

_**Kyuubi's mouth waters at the sight as he tries to go over only to be tug back on the bed which he notice his hands are tied up getting him to growl warningly a the boy, "Naruto let me go!"**_

_**"But Master I want to please you as you did for me," Naruto answers gazing beneath his lashes getting his lover to gulp in anticipation making him more arouse at the mere thought.**_

_**Delicate hands slip the robe off of the older man as a hiss pass those lips eyes darken almost to black. Naruto smiles a bit slowly untying the slash to revel the beautiful slightly golden skin of Kyuubi making his heart pound in his chest. He blush lightly taking in how huge the kitsune is but ssmiles a bit lightly touching loving the fact how firm it feels below his hands.**_

**_Hearing the grunts and hisses confirm he's doing it right gets the blond to smile happily at the thought of pleasing his older lover. Naruto continues his work until the other oders him, "I want you to suck me, little one."_**

**_Naruto nods happily licking his lips allowing the pink tonuge to peek out earning a lust and loving look in those deep red eyes. He moves his hands away leaning down ignoring the growls from the man before taking him completely in his mouth. He slowly licks the slit feelignteh slight shrudders passing through Kyuubi's body. He begins going down carefully and thoroughly making Kyuubi more then once groan in pleasure_**

**_Kyuubi close his eyes arching his hips up a bit wanting to thrust into that hot mouth of his beautiful uke as his hands scrunch the bed. Damn it to hell he did thought that boy how to give a good blow job. Anymore of that lick of that sweet tonuge on him then he'll cum in that sweet mouth. Or maybe that's what the little brat wants to happen. With that in mind Kyuubi lifts one of his hands running then through the blond mane of his small lover's hair. He open his eyes to find one of his tails lightly dancing on the blond's back making him gasp as he thrust up into the sweet cavarn. He tries to hold his control until his small lover whimpers above him as his tail join by a couple more pleasure the blond._**

_**He grunts coming after Naruot did through the underwear his tails found below the skirt. He smiles down at his small lover who pouts at him through sleepy looking eyes. He chuckles letting him fall on his chest curling up to him showing he's forgiven. **_

_**"You're getting better sweet one," Kyuubi reassures the blond who nods smiling happily at that.**_

Sasuke opens his eyes finding himself more under the water as he blush darkly sworn he heard a familiar chuckle but push the idea of that away. He quickly gets out after situating himself of his own probably before changing into fresh cloths. Did he just daydream of that? God he really needs to get laid then if he just did!

A pair of red eyes follow by a smirk of one Itachi Uchiha's lips watching his brother head inside makes him feel glad to know the younger is more human then robot. He blinks seeing a messeage bird of a contact making him wonder if he should appear at that person's apartment. Maybe asking how Sasuke is from Kakashi won't be such a bad idea after all. The older man shakes his head before heading in that direction not before putting the camera away with his brother's blushing face as the last picture. 'Maybe its time to toast such a special occasion,' Itachi thought with a wide smile eyes glinting allowing them to turn back into the

* * *

**Arashi: Figure take it two points of view for this relationship. Wonder what will happen if Naruto is in a mood to set up some of his friends other then the doctor appointment that Tsunade set up for him as a daily check up will have. Please read and review. **


End file.
